


pretty please with extra cheese

by billabong (mini_rini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, kags likes pineapple on pizza, shirabu doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_rini/pseuds/billabong
Summary: “What the fuck, dude, you’re so attractive and I’d tap that, but your fucking taste in pizza is shit.”





	pretty please with extra cheese

**Author's Note:**

> so essentially in my warped AU-canon fic karasuno never played shiratorizawa and as such they’ve never met each other, soooooo yeah.
> 
> prompt was taken from here: https://demondeepfrier.tumblr.com/post/147651238703/au-prompts
> 
> also, RAREPAIR RAREPAIR RAREPAIR i was watching s3e4 and saw the ttttension between the two of them i was ENTHUSED

Hinata is, as usual, spending his Friday night sleeping over in Kageyama’s apartment in Tokyo. They had been offered volleyball scholarships to different institutions, but the universities they had eventually chosen were close enough for the both of them to stay over at each other’s during the weekend.

Kageyama won’t say it to Hinata’s face, of course, but his best friend’s presence does make all his homesickness fade away. Also, if he’d told Hinata about his sappy feelings towards him, Hinata would have taken every opportunity to lord it over Kageyama, even during the times when Kageyama feels like committing homicide.

This is one of those times.

Hinata is on the phone with the pizza place, chatting amiably to Yachi, who’s currently on shift. They’re both commiserating on Kageyama’s apparent lack of love life (he’s  _ not _ lonely, no matter what everyone thinks), conveniently forgetting that Yachi isn’t supposed to do this while she’s working. They’re also on speakerphone, meaning that Kageyama, curled up next to Hinata, can hear every word that the two of them are saying. Hinata either hasn’t realised this or he simply doesn’t care, and as such, the orange-haired boy doesn’t bother to conceal Yachi’s furtive whisper of, “I’ll send our cutest delivery boy over - make sure Kags opens the door!”

Kageyama is done with this shit.

“I will do no such thing, Yachi,” he calls, relishing in her startled yelp.

Yachi hangs up soon after  _ finally _ getting their pizza order, cheerfully telling them to expect their delivery within half an hour. Hinata immediately distracts Kageyama with a few rounds of Call of Duty, which ends with Hinata victorious and Kageyama sprawled on the floor, groaning in misery.

Then the doorbell rings.

Hinata nudges at Kageyama with his toe. “Go on, Kageyama, losers have to get the door.” He grins, waving a peace sign, and Kageyama grudgingly rolls to his feet and pads towards the door, grabbing his wallet on the way there.

When Kageyama opens the door, he’s greeted by the sight of a pair of annoyed brown eyes framed by copper-coloured hair cut unevenly into a fringe. He can’t see the rest of the person’s features, and with a start, he realises that it’s because everything else has been hidden by the sheer number of pizza boxes that Hinata’s ordered.

“What the  _ fuck, _ Hinata, how are we going to finish all of this?!” he yells back into the apartment as he grabs a few boxes to relieve the delivery guy (he can see that now) of his burden.

And now that Kageyama has a clear view of the boy, he has time to notice how cute he is. A small nose, clear skin and thin lips, all his features blend together into a reasonably attractive mix, and suddenly Kageyama remembers that Yachi had promised to send their cutest delivery boy over.

He’s ready to drop the boxes and go over to Hinata to give him a few good, hard noogies, but a polite cough jerks his attention back to the boy standing in front of him.

“Where should I put all of this?” he says, tone completely unruffled despite his arms starting to shake slightly from bearing the weight of the two thousand boxes Hinata seems to have ordered.

“A-ah, just come in, you can lay them on the dining table,” Kageyama stutters, turning and leading the boy into his small apartment. Everything seems suddenly small and overly-cluttered, and Kageyama’s breath is coming a little quicker at the thought of the pizza boy, this complete stranger, judging him based on his housekeeping abilities. It’s not that he  _ couldn’t _ clean up, okay, he’d just had a hard week! And Hinata’s coming over hadn’t helped matters either, seeing as the orange-haired boy was even messier than Kageyama himself.

As they lay the boxes on the dining table, Kageyama inwardly thanks whatever heavenly forces there are that he’d washed all the dishes and wiped down the counters that afternoon. He hands over his credit card, which the delivery boy swipes on his reader machine, and before he knows it, the door has clicked shut behind the delivery boy and Kageyama is left alone in the kitchen, staring down at his hands in disbelief.

His reverie is broken by Hinata scrambling into the kitchen, exclaiming about the delivery boy and how Yachi had, “.... _ really _ pulled out all the stops, huh, Kageyama, she must be really desperate for you to get someone to love!”

He smacks Hinata on the shoulder, not too hard, obviously, but the shorter boy still yelps and leaps away from him like Kageyama’s just branded him with a hot iron. All in all, usual occurrence between them for a Friday night, but Hinata had been right about one thing: the delivery boy  _ had _ been really cute.

 

****

 

Kageyama wakes up in the middle of the night with a jolt, remembering that he hadn’t even gotten the delivery boy’s name. He tries imagining a realistic scenario in which he could have asked for the guy’s name, but ends up coming up with nothing aside from a crippling sense of despair. Fuck social anxiety, he thinks morosely to himself.

He briefly considers asking Hinata or Yachi for the guy’s name but immediately vetoes the idea, thinking of all the teasing he would have to endure. He falls back asleep trying not to think about the other boy’s fingers (setter’s hands, his volleyball-crazed mind mutters) and his pretty face, eyes trained unflinchingly on Kageyama’s face.

 

****

 

The weekend passes without any further incident, Kageyama forcing Hinata to eat all the cold, leftover pizza he’d over-ordered.

Hinata wails and whines and struggles but ultimately gives in, obediently munching on the tasteless slices. His eyes still hold a spark of mischief though, one that makes Kageyama squint his own eyes at him in suspicion, but Hinata doesn’t do anything out of the ordinary, blinking innocently whenever Kageyama insinuates that he’s up to something.

 

****

 

By the time Wednesday has rolled around, Kageyama is up to his eyes in schoolwork, too busy to have the time to think about anything other than the two essays he’s got to get done by the end of the week. As such, he doesn’t really second-guess himself when he pops into the pizza place after coming home too exhausted to cook.

Yachi is at the counter as usual, and she greets him with an exuberant over-the-counter hug. Kageyama is too tired to notice her frantically gesturing to someone inside the employee-only area. He only realises that something is up when Yachi ducks inside and grabs someone, pulling them out and planting them in front of the register.

“Take his order, okay, senpai?” she says, tone firm but eyes playful. If Kageyama still had his wits about him, he would have found it within himself to be proud of the way she had blossomed from a painfully shy high school student to a confident university attendee, but his eyes are fixed on the person in front of him.

If Hinata was here right now, he’d be able to diffuse the suddenly thick tension in the air, but he’s  _ not _ , so Kageyama and his socially-awkward self will have to deal with this without fucking anything up.

Fuck.

How the fuck is he going to do this?

The guy is the same person who delivered to his place during the weekend, and Kageyama doesn’t know what to  _ say _ . Hi? Oh, your name’s Shirabu, nice to meet you? We finished the pizza, thanks for asking?

But before he can open his mouth and ruin his reputation for life, the brown-haired guy saves him from speaking, just saying a curt, “Do you want the same stuff that you got on the weekend, or…?”

 

****

 

Inside, Shirabu was a mess. The cute guy he’d delivered to last Friday was here, in front of him, and he’d blurted out the driest one-liner about fucking pizza  _ ever _ . If Tendou ever found out about this, Shirabu was legitimately going to commit suicide and then rise from the dead just to bury himself in a six-foot deep trench so that he could be safely stowed away from hot, blue-eyed boys for the rest of his dead life.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the guy, Kageyama Tobio, according to the account Yachi had pulled up on the computer screen, clears his throat awkwardly.

“I’ll have a large Hawaiian pizza, please. Extra pineapple.”

And to Shirabu’s horror, his big mouth opens and blabs out his true thoughts about Kageyama’s face and pineapple on pizza.

“What the fuck, dude, you’re so attractive and I’d  _ tap that _ , but your fucking taste in pizza is shit.”

He claps a hand over his mouth before he can say anything else and he hears a giggle that sounds suspiciously like Yachi’s being stifled behind the curtain hiding the employee-only area from the rest of the restaurant. He’s just about to storm out back when he hears someone laughing.

Turning around, Shirabu sees Kageyama, openly laughing at him, eyes shining in mirth. Something in his cold, dead, grinchy heart warms slightly, and he grins shyly at Kageyama.

“So… that’s a large gross pizza with extra grossness on top, is that right?” he says, ringing up Kageyama’s order when the dark-haired boy nods his confirmation.

Kageyama moves to sit at a table to wait for his pizza and Shirabu retreats into the kitchen, where he crouches and buries his head in his hands.

“Yachiiiiiiii, I can’t believe I just said that to his face!” he groans.

Yachi, unsympathetic as ever, sniggers and pats his head lightly as she walks past him out to the register. Shirabu privately thinks that she’s been taking on more and more of Yamaguchi’s mannerisms since they’d started dating a year ago, but he knows that if he’d told her that, she would just rubbish his claims and be totally unflustered.

He sighs again. Kageyama was honestly just really cute and someone he wouldn’t mind getting to know better, but being him, he’d probably just bombed any chance he’d had with him.

“Shirabu!” Iwaizumi yells. “Kageyama’s order is ready! Can you box it up and take it out to him?”

Shirabu stands up hastily, calling back a, “Yup, coming!”

 

****

 

When Shirabu takes the pizza (boxed, bagged and complete with a receipt that has his number scrawled on the back) out to Kageyama, the taller boy leaps up from his chair, nearly snatching the bag from Shirabu. He thrusts out a piece of paper at Shirabu, who takes it by reflex, almost, and then flees the shop.

Shirabu stares at his rapidly-disappearing back and then back down at the piece of paper crumpled in his fist. Smoothing it out, he sees a series of numbers penned on it and smothers a grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omake:
> 
> Kageyama opens the pizza box and the receipt flutters out. He's almost halfway to the bin with it clutched in his fingers when he registers that the normally smooth surface is bumpy, and when he sees the row of numbers written on the back of the receipt, he proceeds to call Hinata and freak out about it for two years before Shirabu finally texts him first.


End file.
